SCAGR
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: This the story of what happens when Cody finally decides between Sierra and Gwen. Who will he choose and will they say yes read and find out. REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Who Should I Marry?

SCAGR

Cody P.O.V.

I woke up this morning and started listening to my phone messages and I guess that's where all the trouble started.

"Hey honey it's your mom. I am so proud of you. Popping the question to Sierra tonight…"

"Hey slugger daddy oh here to tell you that today is the big day and don't be nervous. I mean the worst thing Gwen can say is no…"

"Hey this is Trent Man don't forget that you have to write a new song for the band. I am looking forward to making the music for whatever you come up with. And take good care of Gwen…"

"Yow man I am so happy for you and Sierra. I will be sure to make a bebop song for you and her at your wedding. H-bomb is out…"

Oh man I'm in so much trouble I thought as the last message got done being played. I completely forgot that I was supposed to choose between Sierra or Gwen yesterday.

I ran with my pants not completely on and I fell down the stairs causing my engagement ring to fall out of my pant's pocket on the floor right in front of me.

"Smooth move." My roommate Noah said from his seat on the couch. He was reading a book about politics I think.

"Not now Noah I'm not in the mood." I said pulling up my pants and grabbing the ring.

"Sorry I forgot you're not a morning person."

I began to think about how dead I was going to be if I did not come up with a decision soon. Then my new song inspiration hit me and I ran to my computer and typed up my new song.

I sang to Noah what I came up with.

"**Let me you tell what happened to me today.  
I woke up and decided that today would be the day  
I would pick the girl of my dreams  
Then I realized I have two girls on my mind it makes me wanna scream!  
Who should I Marry?  
Who should I Marry?  
Should I pick Sierra or Gwen?  
Who should I Marry?  
Who should I Marry?  
Who's the one girl for me?  
Who should I bring?  
This one ring?  
Who should it be?  
Who should I Marry?  
Who should I Marry?  
Should I marry Sierra?  
She's oh so nutty and such a treat.  
Who should I marry?  
Who should I marry?  
Should I Marry Gwen?  
She's oh so gothy and sweet.  
Who should I marry?  
Who should I marry?  
Two perfect girls are waiting for me to make a diction  
But, no matter how hard I try I can't come to a collision  
Who should I marry?  
Who should I marry?  
This diction is driving me INSANE!  
Oh tell me who should I marry?  
Who should I marry?  
OH YEAH!**"

He thought that the song was interesting or the part of the song that he actually listened to, because he was reading while I was sing it. That guy can be so rude sometimes, but I stopped trying to come between him and his books a long time ago. I will have to let Trent figure out the music like he wanted to later, but right now I have to figure out the question to the song. Who should I marry?

I was about to literary go insane when salvation called me on my phone. I did not answer the phone, because I was in the bathroom doing manly stuff.

"Hey this is the Codster…"

"And Noah…"

"We're not home so leave a message at the sound of the beep and we'll be sure to get back to you soon…"

"Yah whatever…"

"Noah."

"Hey Codykeens it's Sierra. I can't wait for our date tonight. You sounded like you were high on candy and Invader Zim when you called me last night. So I hope you are alright. Love you bunches boyfriend, and see you at Paris in New York. Bye."

Oh yah that's right I can't believe that I forgot that I had chosen Sierra. I mean come on I have only been dating her for three years. And she has changed since Total Drama World Tour. She is not as obsessed with me and she gives me my space. I had even bought the ring engraved just for her. Man I can't believe how flaky I can be sometimes. That is the last time I eat 200 pieces of candy and watch an Invader Zim marathon before I call my girlfriend.

Anyway I had better get ready. Tonight is the night when everything changes. I hope all the other girls of the world including Gwen can get over the fact that I am no longer on the market.


	2. The Perposal of Love

Sierra P.O.V.

I was so excited I could tell that today was going to be the day when my Codykeens would purpose to me. No I am not dreaming I can tell. I mean come on we have only been going out for three years and I have given him his space and let him live with Noah. Even though there is a whole fan base for Noody. Get over it people Cody is not gay and even if he was Noah is so not his type. And besides that whole kissing thing during TDI was a total fluke and they both screamed. End of story.

Anyway here comes Cody and he still seems a little nervous. OMG keep your figures crossed.

"Hey Sierra sorry I'm late." He said as he sat down almost completely missing the chair. LOL.

"Oh that's o.k. Cody. So how is your new song for the Drama Brothers coming?"

"Oh great I actually finished it this morning and as soon Trent is done making the music for it. I will play it for you.

"Cool."

"Well I guess we had better order how about some cheese sticks for an appetizer and…"

"We could split a Paris Pizza. I hear they are really good."

"O.k. just as long as there are no snails in it."

"LOL Cody you are so silly."

"Right well ah… waiter waiter… Hey man we would like some cheese sticks to start out with and the Pairs Pizza."

"Ah Cody why did you just wink at the waiter?"

"Ah I don't know what you're talking about Sierra."

"You just did it again."

"Really maybe I have something in my eye."

"OMG do you need some help?"

"No I'm fine."

"Yes very good Sir and Ma'am I will be back with your appetizers momentarily." He said as he took our menus and left.

A couple of minutes later the waiter brought us some water and Cody put some on his neck. He still seems very nervous.

"Cody are you o.k.?"

"Of course I am. Ah Sierra I have something to tell you." He said touching my hand. Oh I just felt my heart skip a beat nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"Yes Cody…"

"Sierra I…"

"Hey Sierra and Cody…" Except that.

"Hey Gwen and Duncan what are you two doing here." WHY GWEN WHY!

"Well Duncan is taking me out on a date. What about you two?"

"Same thing."

"Oh I hope we're not interrupting anything dork."

"Duncan."

"Here you are sir your appetizer." The waiter put the food on the table.

"Huh Sierra is that a wedding ring on one of the cheese sticks?"

"Huh Cody…"

"Yes ah Sierra would you marry me?"

"EEE… OMG yes of course I will marry you Cody. Thank you thank you so much." I said as I put the ring on my figure. "Oh Cody you are so romantic. The ring is even engraved it says, Sierra Will You Be Mine?" Take that Gwen. Sorry, but you had your chance and you blow it. And now Cody is mine now and forever and always. YEAH! It took every bit of my strength not to faint. Oh happy day. I did not even have to trick him into this. I guess it's true what they say DREAMS DO COME TRUE!


End file.
